starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II version history/Patch 3.14.0
General *New Products are available in the Collection **Tastosis Announcer ***Professional casters Dan "Artosis" Stemkoski and Nicolas "Tasteless" Plott have joined forces for a tag-team Announcer. ***Check out our blog for more details. **Amon's Armada Carrier Skin **Aquatic Broodlord Skin **Mecha Viking Skin **Premiere Skin Bundle ***Check out our blog for more details. *A new ‘Color’ menu option has been added. **All color options previously under ‘Gameplay’ can now be found here. **You can now adjust default colors in Color Blind Mode. **The color of your units on the mini-map can now be customized. *A new Events tab has been added to the Groups and Clans list for greater visibility into upcoming or ongoing Events. **The Groups and Clans button will display the total number of ongoing Events for all Groups and Clans. **A chat message and animation will display when an Event begins. **Numerous UI performance improvements. *Emoticon Improvements **The Emoticon selection screen is now larger. **The Emoticon menu can now be accessed while you are in a game. *Hitting ‘Alt’ and ‘Enter’ will now toggle between ‘Windowed-Fullscreen’ and ‘Widowed’ display modes. Balance Terran *Thor **Thor armor increased from 1 to 2. **Thor morph times reduced from 2.5 to 1.79. *Raven **Auto-Turret damage reduced from 24 to 18. **Auto-Turret duration increased from 7.14 to 10. Protoss *Tempest **Kinetic Overload damage increased from 30 (+14 massive) to 30 (+22 massive). *Void Ray **Prismatic Alignment slows the Void Ray by 40% while active. *Zealot **Charge upgrade cost lowered from 200/200 to 100/100. Zerg *Roach **Undetected burrow move visual effects are now more visible. *Infestor **Undetected burrow move visual effects are now be more visible. Co-op Missions *Swann **SCV's now have a new ability set to autocast by default. SCV Advanced Construction allows idle SCV's to automatically assist in constructing nearby buildings. *Maps **Workers will now automatically split evenly between mineral nodes on all Co-op maps. Bug Fixes Commanders *Abathur **Abathur's Bio Mass tooltip now properly shows the correct values. **Co-op Abathur – Swarm Queens that have Bio-Mechanical Transfusion will no longer heal destructible objects when a player right-clicks on them. *Stukov **Fixed an issue where the Aleksander had infinite attack range on enemies that could not be moved. **Fixed an issue in which creating too many Diamondbacks would prevent additional slime trails from appear as well as enemy units. **The crashed Aleksander will now produce Infested Troopers or Civilians even if the player is at maximum supply. **Infested Bunkers that are affected by Phase Shift will no longer take damage from Kaboomers. **The Overseer is now properly listed as one of Stukov's units. **The Apocalisk, Aleksander, and infantry will now gain speed benefits from Vorazun's Time Stop Mastery. *Fenix **Fixed a model glitch when using the ‘/dance’ command with a Colossus Purifier. **The Reduced Research Cost Mastery tooltip will now properly display when you mouse over upgrades. Maps *Miner Evacuation **When the Minesweeper Mutator is active, mines will no longer have a chance to spawn inside the safe zone of the player starting location. General *Fixed an issue after using Rewind in which the gas and minerals icons were missing for certain menus for Protoss and Zerg. *Black Site 2E – Fixed several issues where units were clipping into terrain and doodads. *Incorrect icons and strings will no longer display when viewing the Upgrades in replays from matches with custom mutators. *Brightened the Swarm Host's "Flying Locusts" passive button appears. Co-op *Fixed an issue in which Fenix's transmission portrait would sometimes not appear during dialogue. *Fixed a typo for the Warbringer's Purification Blast tooltip. *Fixed an issue where if both players used the Rewind function after the end of a Co-op match, the experience screen displayed ‘In Progress.’ *Volatile Infested's weapon tooltip now correctly reads “Volatile Burst.” User Interface *Fixed an issue where Custom Game lobbies can lose a slot if "Start Game" is clicked without an invited player accepting the invite *Creating a group or clan name with an apostrophe will no longer create an improperly formatted chat channel *Fixed an issue in which the ‘Create with Mod’ button can sometimes create a lobby with the last selected map instead of the currently selected map. *Map Preview images on the Map Preferences dialog will no longer display a placeholder image when loading. *Fixed an issue where a player's race would not be the one they selected for a tournament if they were just playing as a different race in another mode. *Changing which skin is equipped will no longer change the location of the unit's icon in the Large Format Games selection panel. *The chat bar will now remain in its correct location when using the ‘select Custom Mutator’ screen. Gameplay and Races *Protoss **Removed the ‘Stop’ command from the Nexus. Campaign *The ‘Prophecy’ missions from Wings of Liberty is no longer missing text in their mission briefings. Category:StarCraft II updates